The purpose of this program is to provide Bioengineering training for individuals committed to careers in cardiovascular research. Cardiovascular (CV) diseases are the leading cause of mortality in the United States and health progress in this area will require training outstanding scientists with a variety of backgrounds and strengths that can provide new and innovative approaches to the study, diagnosis and treatment of CV disease. The University of Washington and Department of Bioengineering have been leaders in cardiovascular research and technology development for almost 40 years. Faculty in multiple departments in the College of Engineering and School of Medicine have strong collaborative programs in this area. The program will benefit the public by training professionals in basic science and translational research that integrates engineering, mathematics, chemistry, physiology, physics and computational skills to promote fundamental discoveries and develop new technologies. Training is also provided in commercialization of technologies and how to move research and devices towards clinical application. Our program focuses on collaborative, interdisciplinary training of pre-doctoral students with an emphasis on applying new bioengineering technologies in diagnostics and therapeutics to the study and treatment of CV pathologies. This will improve early detection and extend the quality of life for patients suffering from heart failure. We believe that the success of translational research requires highly trained scientists in both academia and industry, as well as those who can successfully transition research from universities to commercialization and the clinic. The mission of our program is to provide training that can accomplish each of these goals. The program involves 1) research in the laboratory of a chosen mentor, 2) didactic components that are unique to our trainees plus additional opportunities for training in translational and commercialization, and 3) clinical preceptorships that are unique to our program. Trainees are also required to attend a seminar series focused on CV research, with special associated sessions with speakers that are limited to trainees, as well as lectures and discussion groups in the Biomedical Research Integrity summer program, sponsored by the School of Medicine. Trainees are selected based on strong quantitative and engineering backgrounds, training environment of faculty mentors, appropriateness of the research to our programmatic focus and the potential for innovative, collaborative and translational research. Trainees present at a yearly symposium, present at national meetings, have a monthly journal club and write a yearly progress report. They are also required to apply for fellowships at the end of the two-year training period for follow-on funding and to establish a record of successful competition in gaining research support.